Wireless networks have become increasingly popular for providing network access to a remote user devices. Wireless networks enable connectivity of devices to networked resources while reducing the need for traditional hard-wired network access. As a result, wireless networks provide a user with greater flexibility and convenience. For example, wireless networks allow for the mobility of a user device within the coverage range of the wireless network. However, wireless networks may be difficult to setup because of vague instructions which are usually written in technical jargon. The setup process of the wireless network may also be complicated by the sophistication of the wireless network which may include, security encryptions, network identifications and/or compatibility of plurality of hardware operating within the wireless network. Thus, wireless network access may be limited by these constraints.